marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Muni Flume
"I heard that this place is haunted, I don't believe it though. Most ghosts are friendly anyway." '-Muni to her friends while they were in the Shrieking Shack (2012)' Muni Amelia Honeyduke (b. 6 July, 2003), half blood, is the youngest of Natalie Honeyduke (née Flume) and Charles Honeyduke's two children. The family lives in a cottage near Honeyduke's Sweetshop in Hogsmeade. Biography Early Life Even though her family are from Hogsmeade, Scotland, Muni was born in North-West England. She was born 3 weeks early and while her 5 week old brother and other family were on a camping trip. What a lovely surprise! Her family stayed in England for 3 weeks then decided that floo-ing might be harmful to the newborn Muni. They travelled by car back to Honeyduke's Sweetshop where her Aunt and cousins (Alfie Forrest, Alvin Forrest and Alexander Forrest) were running the shop. Erica fainted. Muni grew up a magical life, homeschooled for her primary years by her Aunt Maggie and spending half of her free time helping in the shop and the other half hanging in the Shrieking Shack with her friends. At age 4, she got a jet black bunny but he sadly died only a year later. She got her Hogwarts letter on her 11th birthday and her brother, Martin, too. In September 2014, Muni and Martin made the short journey to Hogwarts where Martin was sorted into Hufflepuff and Muni into Ravenclaw. Life at Hogwarts First Year After being sorted into Ravenclaw, Muni settled there and enjoyed the community of the Ravenclaws. In her dormitory were four other girls: Scarlette Read, Annabelle Huxley, Charlotte Greene and Lucy Lawrence. She didn't really get on with them and liked the company of books and her brother (when she could). Near the end of the year, she joined her brother's friends in attempting to become animagi, they all just did it for a laugh but Muni managed to take form of a bunny rabbit. A jet black one, even though that was opposite her hair colour. Muni passed all of her end of year exams with O's and E's. Except that A for potions. Second Year After a wonderful summer holiday to Greece, Muni came back to Hogwarts happily. She managed to make friends with students from all houses, including one of her closest: Millicent Weasley . In DADA, she found that her patronus was a rabbit, that was what she was expecting because of her animagus form. Muni helped her family decorate Honeyduke's Sweetshop for Christmas when everyone else was enjoying the Hogshead trips in December. Late in her second year, Muni met a girl called Maria Smith. After Charlotte Greene had moved to Beauxatabons, Maria had been accepted to Hogwarts. Maria was in the same year as Muni and was sorted into Ravenclaw upon her arrival. The two became very good friends. Muni and Maria helped each other study for the end of year exams and were both very proud of their results. Muni had all O's and E's, she got an E for Potions this time and was very proud. Third Year For the summer holidays, Muni stayed at Maria's house. She had moved to North-East England. Muni met Maria's 3 younger siblings: Connor (8), Lili (4) and Rory (10). Muni taught Maria the basics of Quidditch and Maria helped Muni with duelling. (Rest of year not completed) Fourth Year Not completed Fifth Year Not completed Sixth Year Not completed Seventh Year Not completed Possessions -Standard 1st and 2nd year equipment -Owl used for mail called Screechy -Pet toad called Neville Magical Abilities and skills She is a very fast learner for most spells but isn't very good at duelling, because she struggles using magic under pressure like that. Muni has had a childhood of practice at Quidditch and supports the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. This means she is a very skilled Chaser and an ok Beater. At a really young age, Muni attempted to become an animagus with her brother and his friends, fascinatingly 4 out of the 7 managed. They were Muni, Martin (her brother), Norman and Ludwig (Martin's friends). Muni took form of a Jet Black bunny rabbit which resembled her childhood pet, Martin took form of a badger, Norman took form of a bear cub and Ludwig took form of a Golden Retriever. Physical Description Muni is 4 foot 9 inches tall with wavy reddish-strawberry blonde hair down to her waist (but is normally in a practical plait or ponytail). Her dark blue eyes look like an ocean in the evening and are striking against her pale skin. She smells of sweet apples nearly all of the time. From her joy of Quidditch, she has muscly arms but not so much in her legs. Her face is round and a little plump with slightly thicker than average lips which are a light pink colour. Personality and Traits Being a Ravenclaw, Muni is very curious, fascinated by most things and is not satisfied until she finds out how it works. She is also very fangirl-y and can talk about her favourite books (muggle and magic alike) for hours on end. She is loyal to her friends and family but if annoyed she'll attack you from all sides, using her wit. Muni likes to be comedic and fun but if she is sad about something, it takes a while to get out of. She is very protective of her friends, especially those who are younger, and her family. Relationships Close family Charles Honeyduke-Father Natalie Honeyduke-Mother Martin Honeyduke-Brother Distant family Margaret Flume-Aunt Erica Forrest-Aunt Ambrose Forrest-Uncle Alvin Forrest-Cousin Alexander Forrest-Cousin Alfie Forrest-Cousin Ambrosius Flume-Grandfather Amrborius' wife (un-named)-Grandmother Edmond Forrest-Grandfather Joanne Forrest-Grandmother Close friends Millicent Weasley Alfie Forrest Martin Honeyduke Maria Smith Fire Dumbledore Leo Elric Elien Halphas Nathan Grace Acquaintances Alex Granger Matilde Darkmoon Anna Whitby Dennis Fungwater Alice Baker Quotes "You're both loyal to different extents, you are not opposites, shut up." '-Muni breaking up a Hufflepuff and Slytherin fighting' "Being brave is not jumping from staircase to staircase while they are moving! That's idiocy! Bravery is what drives someone to stand up for another."'-Shouting at Gryffindor first years who were told that parkour 100 meters up was brave.'